On My Father's Wings
by adorkable123456
Summary: Elysia Hughes is determined to live the way her father did. Songfic with "On My Father's Wings" from Quest for Camelot.


_If you were with me now_

_I'd find myself in you_

_If you were with me now_

_You're the only one who knew_

_All the things we planned to do_

Five-year-old Elysia Hughes watched as her father was lowered into the ground, her little eyebrows pulled together creating a very puzzled look on her sweet face. She knew her daddy had work to do, and here they were burying him. Understanding avoided her miniature mind, and she looked to her mother for an explanation. Her mother, who was usually very happy, was crying. The child clutched a handful of her weeping mother's skirt, and started to ask questions, causing the woman to drop to her knees and sob even harder. Elysia simply could not fathom why her father was gone. They had organized so many things to do together when he had more time away from work. He had promised to teach her to ride a bike, to buy her several new teddy bears. He was the single solitary person she had shared these plans with. Now he wasn't here. It didn't make any sense.

_I want to live my life_

_The way you said I would_

_With courage as my light _

_Fighting for what's right_

_Like you made me believe I could_

Fifteen-year-old Elysia Hughes was sitting on her back porch. She had decided long ago that she would become a soldier like her father. Of course, her mother hated the idea, but Elysia was determined. She was going to live a life of bravery and defend the values her father instilled in her. He always told her she could do whatever she wanted as long as she fought for what is honorable. That she would do. She would fight for her country and the people she most loved. Just like he did.

_And I will fly on my father's wings_

_To places I have never been_

_There is so much I've never seen_

_And I can feel his heartbeat still_

_And I will do great things_

_On my father's wings_

Elysia knew that if it weren't for her father, she wouldn't be able to do the things she was doing. Her grades were top notch; she was the best in the class. She could sing like a bird (for there is no other cliché for it). She also kept up the house for her mother who worked at the hospital all day. Everything she did in her father's memory; because of her father's memory. She knew that he was guiding her every step of the way.

_This world I'll never see_

_My dreams that just won't be_

_This horse's stride_

_With one day's ride_

_Will have covered more distance than me_

_And I will fly on my father's wings_

_To places I have never been_

_There is so much I've never seen_

_And I can feel_

_His heartbeat still_

_And I will do great things_

_On my father's wings_

Elysia knew that since she was in high school, she wouldn't get to see the world like she wanted just yet. She wanted to travel and learn new things. Her dreams wouldn't come true for several years. She knew people, like her Uncle Roy, that had seen most of the world in the span of a day just from traveling for his job in the military. She was envious of that, but knew that with her father's help, she would see the things she wished to see; fulfill her wildest dreams. When she closed her eyes and thought of what she desired most-a thrilling military career and leadership- she could feel her heart race with excitement, and she knew her father's was going just as fast as hers was. She could accomplish anything with him.

_Someday with his spirit to guide me_

_And his memory beside me_

_I will be free_

_To fly on my father's wings_

_To places I have never been_

_There is so much I've never seen_

_And I can feel _

_His heartbeat still _

_And I will do great things_

_On my father's wings_

Elysia knew that one day, when she was older and smarter, she would stand with the military, but beside her would be her father. She would owe everything to his memory. She would be able to take care of herself and soar through her goals. She would be at liberty to visit the places she wanted and had never seen before. She would experience all the things she never could without living with his memorial to steer her in the right direction. She was flying on her father's wings.

_On my father's wings…_


End file.
